


Baby Mamma Drama

by Bitanic7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Lexa, Pregnant!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitanic7/pseuds/Bitanic7
Summary: Basically Clarke and Niylah are married (sue me) and they want to have a kid and Lexa is there to save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

     Lexa sat across from her best friends in a booth at their favorite diner.  Niylah had called her and asked her to lunch that morning.  Clarke insisted on paying and now, here they sit, awkwardly glancing at each other.

     "Alright."  Lexa sighed.  "I give.  What can I do for you ladies?"  She asked with a quirk of her brow.

     Clarke looked to Niylah to answer.  Lexa noticed her cheeks turning red and looked to Niylah.  "Oh, this is going to be good!"  She said with a big grin.

     Niylah cleared her throat and Lexa could tell how nervous she was so she straightened her features and gave the couple her full attention.  Niylah laced her fingers with Clarke's and took a deep breath.

     "Lex, you're my best friend, you're like family to us."  Clarke coughs.  "I mean, not like family.  Um..". Niylah looks to Clarke.  Clarke clears her throat.

     "Lex, what we're trying to say, you've been through so much with us, and you're a very big part of our lives.  We love you so very much, and we trust you."  Clarke sighs.  Why is this so hard?

     "Okay, you're starting to freak me out."  Lexa jumps in.  "Is everything okay?"  She spits outs, starting to panic.

     "No! Yes! Everything is fine!"  Niylah is quick to reassure.  "Lex, we want to get pregnant."  She says with a breath.  "We want to get pregnant and we want to use your sperm, if you'd let us.  We trust you, and you're a great candidate."  She hurries out, with a terrified look on her face.

     Lexa stares at the couple.  This is definitely not where she thought this was going.  She realizes the looks on their faces and Clarke jumps in before she could respond.

     "Lex, you can think about it if you'd like.  You can say no too.  I mean there's no one we'd rather have a part of this than you.  We will figure out other options, of course, if you'd rather not.  I know this is a big deal to kind of throw on you all of the sudden.  Niy and I have put a lot of thought into this and then just drop this on you.  Oh god, Lex!  Please say something."  Clarke rambled and took a deep breath when Niylah wrapped her arm around her wife.

     Lexa chuckled, "guys, I'd be honored!"  She said with a big smile.  Her smile grew when Clarke squealed and the couple hugged.

THREE WEEKS LATER:

     Lexa was standing in the bathroom with a cup while there was an internal battle raging inside her head.  She was about to jerk off into a cup, and she was going to give her sperm to her best friends, so they could have a baby.  On one hand she's doing something amazing for her friends, Niylah has been so excited about having a baby.  On the other hand, her best friend could possibly end up pregnant with her baby, is that awkward?

     Lexa shook her head to clear it, rolled her shoulders and tried to think of the sexiest thing she could.  She tried not to think about Clarke pregnant with her baby.  Lexa walked out of the room, and was greeted by the smiling faces of her best friends.  Niylah pulled Lexa into a hug and whispered her thanks in her ear.  Clarke pulled Lexa into a tight hug and left a sweet kiss on her cheek.  Lexa felt better about her decision and the three of them left the building giddy with big smiles on their faces. 


	2. Chapter Two

     Lexa is relaxing on the couch at her best friend's hous.  They had invited her over for a "girls night" but she finds it odd that Octavia and Raven didn't come, so she suspects the couple wants to talk.  She has gone to the clinic quite a few times, to donate her sperm for the couple, but that's about as involved in the process she is.  She's hoping they brought her over to tell her it was a success and that they're having a baby.

     Niylah pauses the movie and stands in front of the couch to face her best friend and wife.  "Okay, I can't take this anymore!" She says exasperated.  "We didn't bring you here to watch movies.  Well, I mean we did, we love having you over and spending time with you.  Oh god! You're going to think every time we ask you to hang out we're going to want something."

     Clarke grabs her wife's hand and pulls her back to the couch.  "Relax, Niy."  She coos rubbing her wife's back.  "We were hoping to talk to you, Lex.  Of course you know you are ALWAYS welcome to say no to anything we throw at you, and I hope one day we can be there for you like you have always be here for us."  She says taking Lexa's hand in hers.  "We've been doing a lot of talking, and well, we wanted you to be apart of the discussion this time, although we are still kind of bombarding you with something huge again.  Anyway, I'll let Niy take the floor with this one.  Just remember you always have a choice and we would never hold any decision against you, no matter what it was."  Clarke finished with a big breath.  To say she was nervous was an understatement.

     Niylah cleared her throat.  "I suppose there's no way of saying this without sounding insane, so I'm just going to throw it out there."  She moves to sit on the coffee table in front of her wife and best friend.  "Lex, we've been going to the clinic for half a year now, the doctor said that everything is in perfect shape, she said that sometimes it just happens.  It's really expensive, it's adding up, and I've done  A LOT of research.  I read that."  She clears her throat.  What she's about to ask isn't easy, but she wants this so bad with her wife she's ready to try anything.  "That sex could help."  She rushes out.

     Lexa stares at her best friend, she isn't sure she's implying what she thinks she is.  "Uhm, okay?"  She looks to Clarke whose looking at her with big hopeful eyes.  With knitted eyebrows she looks between the couple.  "I'm not sure what you're really asking, guys."  She says a bit unsure.  

     With a sigh looks into Lexa's eyes.  "Lex, I trust you so much, you're a big part of our life, you've seen us through ups and downs without and ounce of judgment, loved us both unconditionally.  You're the closest thing I have to family.."

     Clarke clears her throat, "Again, not appropriate for what you're asking Niy."

     Niylah rolls her eyes.  "It is kind of awkward."  She says with a giggle, trying to calm her nerves.  "Lex, will you have sex with my wife, and get her pregnant?"  She says as calmly as her racing heart will allow.

     Lexa gasps, "Are you serious?"  She shouts.  She can tell by the looks on th couples faces that they're dead serious, but she can't help but feel like someone is fucking with her.  Like is this something people really do?  She looks to Clarke, "What's your opinion on this whole thing?"

     Clarke's eyes are wide, she's so scared, not of Lexa, but the possibility of losing one of her best friends over this crazy idea of Niylah's.  She was so socked when Niylah came to her with it, she was sure her wife was joking around until she spent four hours telling her why it was such a great idea.  Clarke was the one who suggested having the talk with Lexa, she was sure then, her wife would back down and agree that it was a silly idea.  Nope! Her wife kissed her, told her she was brilliant, and ran off to do more research to present to her best friend.

     Clarke's mouth kept opening and closing, but nothing came out.  She had no idea what to say.  She looked to her wife for help.

     "Look."  Niylah started.  "Obviously this is going to be a little strange.  I am one hundred percent sure of mine and Clarke's love, I'm not worried about feelings getting involed.  I mean you two already love each other, you're comfortable with each other, and I have zero doubts in my mind about any of this.  The choice is most definitely yours."  She points to Lexa.  "And yours."  She points to Clarke. "To make."

     Lexa sighs, "yeah Niy.  It's really fucking awkward.  You're asking me to have sex with your wife.  And what are we talking about? Like repeatedly, until she gets pregnant?"  She squeals.  "You don't think that's going to affect the relationship between the three of us?"  Lexa takes in a deep breath.  "Besides, I still don't even know how Clarke feels about it."

     "Clarke isn't sure how Clark feels about it."  Clark throws in.  "I do, however, know that I trust you as well Lexa, with my life."  She looks to her wife.  "I'm scared that this will come between us."  She says, on the brink of tears.

     Niylah moves over to the couch and takes her wife in her arms.  "How about we all sleep on it.  We don't have to decide now.  We can watch the rest of the movie and everyone can take their time to think on it."  She says and they both give her a nod.  With a nod of her own she leans up and reaches for the remote. "Beside, Clarke still has another week before she is ovulating."  She says, laughing when Clarke swats her arm, and then hitting play.

     The air is a little lighter as the movie plays, but the three definitely have a lot going through their heads, all weighing the pros and cons of their decisions.

     The couple walks Lexa to the door and before saying her goodbyes, she clears her throats and faces the couple.  "I'll do it."  Niylah squeals, effectively cutting her off.  "On one condition!"  She says above the excitement.  "Anything!" Niylah shout.  "The moment anyone changes their mind, or things get uncomfortable.  They are allowed to back out, no pressure and everything forgotten."  Niylah squeezes her best friend.  "Deal!"  Clarke nods and steps up to hug her as well.  "Thank you."  She whispers with a kiss on Lexa's cheek.

     They all said goodbye with smiles on their faces, yet again.  The couple went to bed, one nervous, the other elated.  Lexa went home, mind reeling and so very confused, but determined it would all work out for the best in the end.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me three times to finally post. Oh the joys of posting on your phone!! Lol sorry for the errors and I hope you enjoy!!

     Lexa found herself once again sitting across from her best friends.  They wanted to go over the more intimate details of their agreement so they decided to do so in the privacy of the couple's home.  They wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable with the plan.  They all participated in the making of rules and regulations that everyone would be pleased with.  After hours of discussion Niylah decided to bring up the time and places. 

     "Now, this weekend Clarke will be ovulating, the perfect time would be Friday and Saturday.  I was wondering if I could convince the two of you to spend the weekend together.  I have to go out of town for business so it would be perfect all around."  Niylah said with hope in her eyes.  Clarke nodded, "As long as everyone is perfectly comfortable with it."  She says with a shrug.  At first she was modified by the idea, but the three friends have discussed everything in detail, so she's become comfortable with the whole situation.  Everyone agreed and they decided that it would be best done at the couples house since Lexa has a roommate and it would be awkward if they got caught checking into a hotel.

     They all decided to keep their arrangement to themselves and keep their friends in the dark.  If it works, then they'll decide what information they want to share with them.  Once everyone was satisfied with the arrangement, they decided on dinner and a movie before parting ways.

     Friday Lexa showed up on the doorstep of the couples home.  She knocked and nervously waited.  Niylah swung the door open and leaned against the door with a smirk.  "You're already getting in her pants Lex, you don't have to woo her."  Lexa rolled her eyes and pushed passed her giggling friend.  Clarke walked out to all of the commotion.  "Lex!"  She greeted her with a hug.  "Are those for me?"  She asked, lip caught in her teeth at Niylah's snickering.  "Uh.. uhm.. yeah."  She says handing them over, face turning red.  Clarke kisses her on her blushing cheek.  "They're gorgeous, Lex."  She says before heading to the kitchen to put the flowers in water.  "Don't mind her, she's jealous."  Clarke throws over her shoulder as leaves the room.

     Lexa turns to glare at the cackling girl behind her.  Clarke struts back into the living room and into her wife's arms.  "Don't be a jerk."  She says pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.  Niylah grins and slaps her on the ass.  "You ladies have fun."  She says placing one more kiss on her wife's lips and throwing a wink at Lexa before walking out of the door.

     Once Niylah is gone Clarke turns to Lexa.  "So.. are you hungry?"  Lexa shakes her head, "No, I already ate."  Clarke nods.  "Thirsty?"  She says awkwardly.  Lexa shakes her head and they both laugh.  "Would you like to go to the room?"  She asks, lip between her teeth.  Lexa nods, not trusting her voice.  She follows Clarke to the bedroom and they awkwardly sit at the end of the bed with plenty of space between them.  "I'd offer alcohol to make this less awkward but that would ruin the whole mission."  Clarke says with an awkward chuckle.  Lexa snorts, "Mission? Really Clarke?"  Clarke grins, "Yeah, James Bond."  Lexa laughs, "Why does that sound like the beginning of a really bad porno?"  They both laugh and the room suddenly feels a little lighter.

     Clarke stands up to face Lexa and pulls her tank top over her head.  Lexa looks at her in her black laced bra and shorts.  "I think that if we get our first time out of the way, it will be easier."  Lexa trails her eyes over her best friend's body.  "Yeah."  She breathes.  Lexa stands to face Clarke and pulls her own shirt over her head.  "Yeah, okay."  She says a little more confident.  Clarke nods and begins to slide her shorts down her toned legs.  Lexa unbuttons her jeans and they toss them to the side.  Clarke steps closer to Lexa, their bodies inches away from each other.  "Can I kiss you?"  Clark whispers into the small space between them.  All Lexa can manage is a nod and Calrke brings one hand to the back of the brunette's head while the other relaxes on a toned bicep.

     They both release a breath of air when their lips meet.  The kiss begins slow and passionate, lips exploring.  Clarke's hands skim down tan abs and her fingers stop at the band of blue boxers.  She pulls back to look into green eyes, seeking permission.  Lexa's hands cover hers and urge them down.  Their eyes stay locked as pale hands slide down tan legs.  Lexa steps out of the boxers and they're tossed to the side, forgotten, along with the rest of the clothes.  Clarke leans in and places a gentle kiss below Lexa's navel.  Lexa gasps and gently lifts the blonde to stand and pulls her close and attaches their lips again.

     The whole thing feels way to intimate for just friends helping out friends, but they ignore it and let their bodies take over.  Lexa's hand slides from the blonde's lower back into black laced panties and squeezes the perky ass beneath.  Clarke moans and bucks into the brunette, and without breaking the kiss she slips out of her underwear.  Lexa slides her hands to milky thighs and lifts the blonde with ease.  Clarke throws her head back and moans when her wet center makes contact with Lexa's sculpted abs.  Lexa walks them to the bed and gently lowers the blonde on her back.  She reaches behind her and rids herself of her bra before lowering her body onto Clarke's.  The blonde meets her, hands reaching to palm small perky breasts.

     Clarke can feed Lexa hardening length on her leg as Lexa kisses her neck and jaw.  "Lex."  Clarke breathes out and Lexa moans at the sound.  "Lex."  Clarke tries again and pushes at Lexa's shoulders to get her attention.  Lexa shoots up.  "I'm so sorry, did I do something wrong? Are you okay?"  Clarke grins at Lexa's worry and quickly shakes her head.  "I haven't had anything.."  she clears her throat.  "As big as you.  Ever."  Lexa nods her head, worried Clarke doesn't want to continue because of her size, of course she'd stop, but she's so very turned on.  "Can I be on top?"  Clarke whispers, she almost doesn't catch it, but she smiles and leans in to peck the blonde on the lips.  "Of course."

     Lexa rolls off the blonde and runs her hands over her face, she really shouldn't be this turned on by her best friend, but FUCK she's so sexy.  She's never thought of Clarke like this before, but having the woman naked in bed with you, how could you not!

     Clarke straddles Lexa and removes her bra before leaning down and taking a perky nipple in her mouth.  "Oh fuck!" Lexa moans and Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes as she laps and nips the bud.  Lexa nods at the silent question, "uh yes."  She moans again.  Clarke leans back and runs her nails over those gorgeous abs she's come to like.  "Lex?"  She asks a but unsure.  "Clarke?"  Lexa asks with a smile, running her hands up and down milky thighs.  "Is this as big as she gets?"  She asks, hiding her face behind her hair.  "Um, she's not at complete attention, no."  Lexa says moving blonde hair behind her ear.  "We're going to need lube."  Clarke says seriously before jumping up and digging around in some drawers.  "Aha!"  She shouts before returning to her position, straddling Lexa.

     Clarke pours some lube in her hand and begins to massage Lexa's dick, running her hand up and down.  She squirts a little more before setting it to the side and using both hands gently running her thumb over the head and back down over the length of her penis.  Lexa starts to moan, and needs more so Clarke runs her fingers around her pussy before situating herself above the fully erect penis.  Lexa hold herself while Clarke balanced herself on Lexa's shoulders.  Clarke slowly lowers herself and they both moan as the head makes contact with her opening.  She starts to sink on the head and they both mutter a "fuck"  Lexa has never been in someone so tight and Clarke has never had anything this big inside of her.  She sinks down a little further and Lexa moans, but Clarke scrunches her face.  

     "You need to relax a little and it won't be so painful."  Lexa says sweetly.  "What can I do?"  She whispers.  Clarke nods, "kiss me, please."  She begs and Lexa moans before attaching their lips.  Lexa's tongue explores Clarke's mouth and they get lost in the kiss.  Lexa slides in a little more and Clarke lays her head on Lexa's chest.  "Fuck! Keep going."  She moans.  Lexa reaches down to stimulate her clit while she continues to kiss the blonde, she's only half way and Clarke is rocking on her cock and moaning.  Lexa is finally able to bottom out and Clarke stills.  She throws her head back in a deep moan and collapses onto the brunette.  "Clarke?"  Lexa asks a little worried.  "Are you okay?"  She moves blonde hair to look into blue eyes.  Clarke sits up and clears her throat.  "Yeah, um.. I just came."  Lexa smiles at her and puts her hands behind her head.  "Oh yeah?"  She says with a smirk?  Clarke laughs and slaps her shoulder, its weak because she's weak.  "Shut up."  She says dryly.  They both laugh and Clarke slides off of Lexa.

     "You need a break already?"  Lexa asks with a confused look on her face.  Clarke laughs.  "No, we're switching, it's your turn to do all of the work."  She states with a raised eyebrow.  Lexa laughs and rolls her eyes as she moves over the blonde.  "This is going to be a long fucking weekend."  She jokes as she leans down to take a nipple in her mouth.  She smiles around it hearing a laugh coming from the blonde.

     


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're not into sexy clexa sex, then this chapter is not for you.

     Lexa leans down to kiss Clarke as she slowly enters the blonde, it's a bit easier this time.  Clarke moans and throws her head back when Lexa has bottomed out, loving the way Lexa fills her up.  Lexa takes advantage of the move to kiss and nip at her neck as she pumps shallowly into the blonde.  Clarke's hands explore Lexa's body as Lexa's tongue explores her neck and they relish in the soft moans and heavy breaths.  When Lexa begins to explore one of Clarke's spots just below the ear Clarke's hips buck, needing more.  Lexa gives a triumphant smirk before giving into the blonde's needs.

     Lexa begins a faster pace and pulls out to slam back in.  The moan that leaves the blondes mouth has Lexa so turned on.  She pulls out completely and smiles at the whine that leaves pretty pink lips.  "Turn over and putt that sexy ass up."  Lexa husks, and  Clarke moans again as she flips over and bares her ass to the brunette.  Lexa licks her lips, she can tell Clarke is just as aroused by their new position as she is.  She wastes no time diving back in and begins a rougher pace.

     Clarke is moaning and writhing under her and it has to be the sexiest thing she's ever witnessed.  Lexa brings an experimental slap to a pale cheek and Clarke moaned and clamped down on Lexa's dick so hard she almost came.  Lexa brought her hand down on the other cheek, just to be fair and began to pound into even harder.  "Fuck Lex!  Yes!"  Clarke screamed and it proded Lexa further.  She bent over the blonde, hands on either side of her head holding her up as she thrusts deep and hard into the warm, dripping pussy.

     Clarke became more vocal screaming Lexa's name, she's actually really glad Niylah decided to leave and couldn't hear how good Lexa was fucking her.  With another hard thrust the pornographic moan that came out of her mouth drowned out any more thoughts of her wife.  "I'm going to cum."  Clarke pants out, her voice becoming horse from the screaming.  "Oh my god me too."  Lexa grunts out.  Lexa pushes Clarke down fully on the mattress and with their bodies flush she continues to pound into her.  Clarke clit is now being stimulated and she cannot hold back the amazing orgasm that wracks through her body.  Clarke's orgasm triggers Lexa's orgasm and soon she's spilling inside of the blonde, both moaning and panting.  

     Lexa continues slow shallow thrusts until their orgasms subside, then pulls out to roll onto her back.  "Holy fuck! Am I right?"  She says when she gets her breathing back in control.  Lexa's only answer are the soft snores coming from the blonde.  Lexa chuckles and brings the cover over their naked bodies and closes her eyes with a smile on her face.  She could use a nap too, she could probably use a shower, but who knows if her legs could actually carry her there.

     Clarke woke up to Lexa cuddling her from behind and not so little Lexa poking her in the ass.  Lexa was lazily humping her and she smiled know she was dreaming about the amazing sex they had.  Clarke ran her fingers down her to confirm that she was indeed dripping at the thought of Lexa taking her like she did not too long ago.  Clarke coated Lexa's penis in her natural lubricant before guiding the sleeping girl through her folds.  Lexa hummed in content and Clarke moaned as the brunette slowly pumped in and out of her.  Lexa was softly grunting in her ear and a tan hand came to fondle a pale breast.  

     A rather loud moan from Clarke is what brought Lexa to the present.  Lexa's thrusts became deeper and harder and Clarke moans.  "Hey there sleepy head, nice of you to join us."  Clarke says as she turns her head to kiss the brunette.  "Us?"  Lexa moans out.  Clarke giggles and nods.  "Me and your BIG FAT Cock, Lex.  Ohhhhh god!  Right there!!"  Lexa wraps her arm around Clarke's leg and lift it to open her wider.  "Right!"  She grunts as she pounds into the blonde.  Soon Clarke is cumming around Lexa, "Fuck! Yes! Shit! Leeex!! Mmmmm."

     Clarke turns over to face the brunette and smiles as she brings her in for a kiss.  "Good morning to you too."  Lexa giggles.  Clarke hums and wraps herself around the brunette, tucking her head into the crook of her neck.   "You okay?"  Lexa asks running her hand up and down the blondes bare back.  Clarke nods and pushes Lexa to lay back on the bed and straddles her.  "You still need to cum."  Clarke says as she rocks on Lexa's abs.  "Mm fuck! You're so sexy."  Clarke hums as she plays with her own nipples and bites her lip never  looking away from Lexa's eyes.  "Can I taste you?"  Lexa whispers, Clarke barely hears her.  She doesn't even think about it before nodding and quickly positioning her dripping center with Lexa's face.  

     Lexa doesn't hesitate to run her tongue through the blonde's folds and moans like she Clarke is the best thing she's ever tasted, of course she was Lexa was now addicted to everything that is Clarke.  Lexa was enjoying Clarke's pussy, running her tongue through her folds, dipping her tongue inside, sucking on her clit, she could do this for days, but eventually Clarke was begging for a different part of Lexa and she's decided from here on out, she'd never deprive the blonde of anything.  

     A few more hours and some shower sex later they decided they needed actual sustainance and they couldn't live off each other forever.  They found themselves in the kitchen, Clarke in a tshirt and panties and Lexa in her boxers.  Clarke was sitting on the counter wrapped in Lexa's arms, feeding herself and the brunette toast as they talked.  Neither one mentioned how this was not how best friends interact with one another, or how domestic their situation was.  They just talked about life while Lexa stood between Clarke's legs, hands exploring the blonde's back while she was fed toast.  They ignored the occasional peck on the lips and the way they would lovingly gaze at the other while they talked.

  They ignored it all, in hopes it wouldn't destroy everyone later.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Clexa sex and feels. I apologize for the wait, and I wish I could add more at the time, but there has been so much going on in my life right now I'm having trouble finding some time to sit down and write. I do appreciate the comments and the kudos. Everyone has been patient and kind and that means a lot. I hope you all enjoy.

     It was the night before Niylah returned and the two lay in bed naked, cuddled up to each other after, yet again, one of the most amazing orgasms they'd ever had.  Clarke's hands were exploring Lexa's backside.  

"What's your obsession with my ass?"  Lexa asks through a giggle when Clarke gives it a tentative squeeze.  

"I could eat it like groceries."  Clarke hums through a kiss.  Lexa's laughter fills the room and Clarke's smile grows wide.  

"Okay, one, you eat ass ~~~~? And two, who says shit like that?"  Lexa asks through giggles.

     Clarke kisses Lexa on the forehead.  "No, but I think I'd consider it for this ass."  She says leaving a light slap on her cheek.  Lexa's smiles and gives the blonde a chaste kiss.  "And two, I got it from the internet."  Clarke says with a straight face.  Lexa's laughter fills the room again and it tapers off when she sees Clarke looking back at her with pure adoration and something else she can't quite place.

     Lexa leans in to place another chaste kiss and Clarke instantly swipes her tongue to deepen it.  The way the blonde is kissing her now, Lexa knows this is more than just friends, she knows with the way Clarke is kissing her now, she has to feel it too.

     Lexa moans into the kiss and maneuvers Clarke onto her back and she hovers over her.  Clarke's hips buck up into hers and she gasps at how wet she is already.  Lexa leans back to look into darkened eyes.  "You think you could handle another round?"  Clarke moans and brings the plump lips in for another passionate kiss.  The blonde snakes one of her hands between their bodies and slowly pumps Lexa's cock.  "Can you handle another round, baby?"  Clarke asks, dripping pure seduction.  

     Lexa's dick twitches and she moans before diving into capture sweet lips.  Lexa rocks her hips,  coating her hardening penis in the blondes natural lubricant.  The sounds of their moans and kissing, the smell of their arousal cover them like a blanket and sends Lexa's senses into over drive.  She's fully hard now, and itching to be inside Clarke.  

     No matter how many times they've had sex the past two days, Clarke is always so tight and wet for her.  It's easier to slip inside of her, but her walls are always deliciously tight around her big shaft.  Every time she pushes herself into Clarke, she can't help but feel like this is where is belongs.

     Lexa slowly pushes herself into Clarke, they both moan, as Clarke's walls stretch to accommodate the brunette's big cock.  Lexa takes Clarke's earlobe between her teeth and sucks just the right spot to help the blonde relax.  In just two days she has memorized everything about her friends body, she knows every spot, every trick.  Clarke runs her nails down Lexa's back, fully giving herself over to the many sensations Lexa has her under.

     When Lexa is fully sheathed in Clarke's warmth, she leans back to look into dark blue eyes as she begins to slowly grind with her hips.  She watches Clarke's face as the blonde writhes beneath her, her expressions as she moans in pleasure.  She relishes in the feel of Clarke's hands mapping ever inch of skin they can reach.

     They start out slow, gentle movements, sweet kisses, soft touches until the need for more took over and Lexa movements became faster and rougher, kisses became sloppy and needy.  Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist, and the new angle had Clarke moaning louder, digging her nails into perfect, tan skin.  This prods Lexa on, she begins to slam harder and faster into Clarke, while the blonde screams Lexa's name.  

     She has had the hottest sex of her life this weekend and no matter what happens later on, she could never regret her decision and would forever treasure this experience. Clarke's loud moan and the pressure around her dick brought her out of her thoughts. Clarke came hard around her, almost pushing her out.  Lexa kept up shallow thrusts, bringing Clarke back from another mind blowing orgasm.

     "God Lexa!!"  She breathes out between pants.  Clarke pulls Lexa in for a sweet kiss.  "Give me a second." She says after another sweet kiss and Lexa snuggles into Clarke's chest.  "Take all the time you need."  Lexa says muffled by Clarke's breast.  Clarke giggles and runs her fingers through Lexa's hair.  Clarke hums when Lexa begins to place kisses all over her chest.

     Clarke is moaning and writhing as Lexa worships her breasts.  It's when Lexa takes a perky nipple in her mouth that she gets and idea.  "Hey Lex."  She says around a moan. Lexa's only response was a hum of acknowledgement.  "Can we try something?" Clarke asks quietly, suddenly a little nervous about crossing a line, even though she's sure it was crossed on day one.  Lexa looks up at her with the sweetest smile.  "Of course. What did you have in mind?"  Lexa asks, places a sweet kiss on Clarke's lips to calm her nerves.  "I want you to fuck my chest." Clarke answers and Lexa moans.

  Lexa kisses Clarke again and runs her dick through Clarke's folds lubricating herself again before maneuvering herself up to Clarke's chest.  Clarke squeezes her breast together as Lexa thrusts between them. Lexa is bent over Clarke, her hands on either side of the blondes head, thrusting in and out of soft, gorgeous breast.  Clarke is dripping now, hearing Lexa's moans of pleasure and watching her dick slide through her breasts.  "Lex." Clarke moans.  "I need you inside of me." Lexa moans and quickly moves to enter Clarke.  "I need you to come inside of me." 

     It wasn't long before Lexa was cumming inside of Clarke and sending her into yet another orgasm.  Lexa went to pull out but Clarke wrapped her legs around the brunette holding her close.  "I want to feel you for a little longer." Clarke whispered into curly brunette hair.  Lexa gives a weak nod and snuggles further into the blonde.  Clarke pulls the sheets over them the best she can and holds the girl while she sleeps.  Clarke holds Lexa a little tighter, trying not to think of what's to come.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get back here, I've been trying to post every weekend, but sometimes life gets in the way. Any way, thank you, as always for being so very amazingly patient with me. I hope you enjoy.

     Clarke woke to an empty bed, she furrowed her brows and sleepily searches for the warmth she's grown attached to all weekend.  The bathroom door opening startles her, but she smiles when she sees Lexa.  Her smile falters as she watches Lexa gather her things into her bag, even though they were pretty much naked all weekend her clothes were spread throughout the room. Clarke clears her throat and Lexa jumps, unaware that blue eyes had been watching her every move.

     "Good morning, Lex."  Clarke says sweetly.  "Why are we awake at five o'clock in the morning?"  She asks with a pout and a tilt to her head that Lexa can't help but smile at.  Lexa's smile falters, "I was getting my stuff ready to go.  I know Niylah comes home today and I wanted to be out."  Lexa sighs, Clarke is looking at her like a lost puppy.  Her head tilted and eyebrows scrunched in thought.  "I know we all agreed to this, and it's all consented, but it's still feels like cheating, and I feel like I don't need to be here when your wife comes home."

     Clarke sighs and nods her head.  "Okay, fine.  Yeah sure, I get it, but you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" She says, all of the sudden feeling dirty.  Lexa frowns and moves to sit on the bed.  "I'm your best friend, Lex.  Even if I were a one night stand, you shouldn't treat me like one!"

     Lexa stares at Clarke, a bit taken back.  She's not sure where all of these emotions are coming from, but she does understand that she hurt her beat friend.  Lexa crawls up in the bed and pulls the naked blonde to her chest.  "Hey, I never meant to make you feel that way.  I'm SO sorry I did."  Clarke begins to sob, clutching to Lexa's shirt.  "Fuck Clarke! I just got freaked out, I wasn't sure how to handle it, I wasn't thinking.  I'm so sorry." Lexa rubs her hands up and down a pale back, whispering apologies and reassurances.

     Clarke finally calms down a bit and sits back to look Lexa in the eyes.  "I'm sorry." She whispers.  Lexa shakes her head, "no reason to be sorry.  I should have thought, talked to you before I acted crazy."  Clarke lets out a wet chuckle.  "No."  She shakes her head and wipes her eyes.  "I'm acting crazy."  Clarke sighs and laces her fingers into the brunettes long, tan fingers.  "I got so emotional because this has been so much more than my best friend getting me pregnant.  I know that's what this is supposed to be, but I've spent this time with you, connecting with you on so many different levels."  Clarke looks away.  "I love my wife, I do! So much!"  She looks back into green eyes as a tear falls down a tan cheek.  "But I think I'm falling in love with you too."  She whispers.

     Lexa is staring into blue eyes, looking for evidence of a lie, but all she sees is honesty, and adorarion.  Lexa's mouth is moving, but she can't seem to get anything out.  She wasn't expecting this, she wasn't looking for this.  She's in love with her best friend that just so happens to be married to her best friend.  She had sex with her best friend and now her best friend has feelings for her, and confessing it, right here, right now.  That's a lot to process, I know!!

     "I know this is crazy, Lex.  God! I know!  I'm a horrible person.  You didn't ask for this.  Shit! I'm going to ruin my marriage and my friendship with you now.  Fuck!"  Clarke jumps out of the bed and begins pacing and repeating, "fuck" over and over again.   Lexa finally comes to her senses and jumps up and catches Clarke in the midst of panic and pulls her close.  "No, no, no.  Clarke, no. You're not going to lose me, you'll never lose me.  We're going to figure this out, okay?" Lexa pulls back and looks Clarke in the eyes, lifting her brow in silent question.

     Clarke nods and Lexa leans in to a sweet, chaste kiss.  "I feel the same way, Clarke.  I was just too scared to admit it." Clarke attacks her lips and they both moan into the kiss.  It's sloppy, but passionate.  Lexa pulls back and smiles when Clarke tries to follow. Lexa cups tear stained cheeks.  "Whatever you need, I'm beside you one hundred percent.  Whatever you need me be, act, say, do, I'll do it.  Whatever happens.  I'm here and you're not doing it alone."  Lexa spoke confidently, green locked onto blue, conveying nothing but truth.

     Clarke sniffed and nodded her head.  She leaned in for another passionate kiss before pulling away.  "I need to feel you inside of me, one more time, before we figure this out." Clarke whispers against full lips. "Together?" Lexa whispers back.  "Together."  Clarke says clear and confident.  Lexa nods and allows herself to be drug back to the bed by the naked blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, I just needed to put something down because you guys have been patiently waiting. There will be another chapter this weekend. 
> 
> My original plan was to leave Niylah and Clarke together for a little bit longer, or should I just cut to the chase and let Clexa be Clexa?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niylah comes home.

     Clarke is sitting on the couch alone, some reality show on that she isn't paying attention to.  Lexa left about an hour ago, they decided to push their feelings aside for the sake of Clarke's marriage.  Lexa thought that maybe mixing sex with their friendship caused some confused feelings and that they should give it time and not act on them.   Deep down, Clarke knew it wasn't her mind, or confused feelings.  She's never felt this way with anyone, including her wife.  The wife that has been away all weekend, and all she can do is fight the urge to not beg Lexa to come back. Yes, she misses her wife, but she craves Lexa.  

     Clarke is startled out of her thoughts by the door slamming.  "Where's the gire?"  She calls out as her wife speeds by.  "Oh! Hi honey!"  Niylah calls from the bedroom.  Clarke glares at the door.  "Nice to see you too."  She mumbles to herself.  Niylah emerges from the bedroom, fresh clothes and plops down on the couch, beside her wife.  "Why do I feel like you're about to leave me?"  Clarke asks with a hint of attitude.

     "Baby."  Niylah says bringing her wife into a hug.  "Echo is in the middle of a crisis and she needs me.  I promise I won't be out long. Back by dinner."  She pulls back with a beaming smile, the one she uses to get out of trouble.  "Fine!"  Clarke huffs.  "But you're taking me out."  She says with a pout.  Niylah chuckles, "You got it babe."  She kisses her on the head and is out of the door in the flash while Clarke sits on the couch with a frown.

     Clarke sits there for a few minutes before giving in and picking up her phone.

"Hello, Clarke."  Lexa says sweetly and Clarke instantly melts.

"Hey, Lex."  Clarke whispers with a big smile on her face.

"Is everything Okay?  Has Niylah not made it home?"  Lexa asks, unable to hide the little twinge of jealousy. 

"Yeah." Clarke sighs.  "She came home and took off.  Echo is in some type of crisis again."  Lexa can hear the hurt despite Clarke's attempt to hide it.  "I guess I just thought that things were different.  Ever since Niylah brought up having a baby, things were different."  Clarke let's out a heavy breath.  "Now, I'm just not sure what to think."

"You should talk to her, when she gets home." Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose, fighting with herself.  One part of her wants to just tell Clarke to leave her wife and be with her. The other half wants to do right by the blonde and their friendship.  "You need to tell her what's bothering you." 

"I know." Clarke sighs.  "I'm just so confused right now and she isn't making it any better." Clarke growls.  "Lex, I just wish you could tell me what to do."  She says exasperated.

"You know I can't, but I can be here for you." She responds.  "I also think that we shouldn't try to get you pregnant until you guys figure it out."  Lexa says with a grimace, that's the last thing she wants to suggest, but she knows it's for the best.

"I know, thank you Lex."  Clarke says curling into herself.  "For everything."  Clarke's phone beeps and she pulls it away to check it.  "Hey Lex, it's Niylah.  I'll call you back?"

"Of course!"  Lexa says, keeping every ounce of sadness from her voice.  "Talk to you later, Clarke."

  Clarke clicks over, "Hello."  Clarke answers. "Baby!" Niylah yells.  Clarke winces at the volume and then anger begins to bubble in her chest.  "Niylah."  She says curtly.  "Uh oh." She hears in the background and some giggles.  She hears her wife shush her friends before turning her attention back to her wife.  "Baby, Echo was pretty upset, so we decided to get some drinks.  I got a little drunk so we're going to stay at hers."  Niylah slurs.  "Yeah, okay.  Be safe, I love you." Clarke says, knowing being mad now won't do any good.  "Love you too snookums." Niylah says while her friends make kissy noises in the background.  "Goodnight." She says sweetly.  Clarke ends the call and collects her things before heading out of the door, Lexa on speed dial.

     


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I know I said I'd get it done like forever ago, but I relapsed and then life got crazy. I don't want to make promises I can't keep so I'll just be updating when I can. I've had so many stories I love just stop, and I totally understand when life gets in the way or inspiration just stops, but I want to try my best to not let that happen and I so appreciate all of the love and support you guys have shown. You guys keep me going and keep this story going so thank you :) Hope you enjoy.

Clarke appeared in front of the door, seeping with anger. Fist balled around a plastic bag full of Chinese and the other raising to knock, not so gently, on said door. It wasn't long before the gorgeous brunette, she was here for, swung the door open with a confused and a bit perturbed look etched across her adorable face. Once green met blue, Clarke's anger dissipated and Lexa's scowl shifted into a beautiful smile. Lexa stepped aside to let Clarke enter, her smile never fading. She didn't think when she left Clarke's that morning, she'd be seeing her so soon, to be honest she missed the shit out of her, even if it had only been a few hours. "I thought you were the police, with the way you were banging down my door." Lexa mused. "Ha! I'm starving, you should know better than to keep a hungry girl waiting." Clarke countered while carrying the food to the kitchen. "You were out there for five seconds!" Lexa gasps as she grabs plates to dish out the food. "Five seconds might as well be five hours when you're starving." Clarke huffed as she plated the food for herself and the brunette.

Lexa knew there was something bothering her best friend, she had called stating she was bringing dinner and they were having a movie night. She's known Clarke and Niylah for years and is just as familiar with their relationship and habits as she is with them. Clarke calling and requesting, no, demanding dinner and movie means Niylah is out drunk with "the girls" again and Clarke is left alone and sulking. Nothing needs to be said at this point anymore, she just carries on, and consoles her best friend the only way she knows how, by just being there for her. "God, you're so dramatic when you're hungry." Lexa mutters as she grabs two bottles of water and heads to the living room where the blonde is already seated with both of their plates. "Whatever, what are we going to watch?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, but it turns into a smile as the brunette plops down, none to gracefully, beside her. "The new season of Riverdale is out." Lexa says while handing the blonde her water and picking up the remote to browse. "That show is show weird." She mutters while stuffing a fork full of noodles in her mouth. "Sexy." Lexa laughs while Clarke rolls her eyes. "How about something light?" Clarke stares at Lexa's adorable "concentrating face" as she types in the search bar. "AHA!" Lexa shouts and Clarke can't hold in the giggle at how adorable she is. "How about a baking show?" Lexa asks with a big toothy grin and excitement written all over her face. "Yeah" Clarke smiles back, adoration written all over hers. "Sounds perfect."

They finish their food and they are excitedly chatting back and forth about how they could do certain desserts better, the sad truth being they're both a hot mess in the kitchen, but that doesn't stop their excitement and imaginations from running wild. Luna, Lexa's roommate and Raven's girlfriend, walks in during one of their heated arguments. "Hey ladies, you're both pretty! No need to argue." Luna chuckles as she plops down between them. "Haha" Clarke rolls her eyes with a smile. "I'm telling Raven!" Lexa chuckles. Luna rolls her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. What are you two arguing about anyway?" She says while leaning into Clarke and throwing her legs on to Lexa. "God, I swear you two are made for each other." Lexa mumbles while Clarke excitedly tells Luna about how Lexa thinks she can flambe better than the guy on the television and how she thinks that Lexa doesn't even know what a flambe even is. Luna hops up with a chuckle while Clarke stares at her expectantly. "I think you're both dumb." She states as she walks away with an evil laugh. "You're right." Clarke huffs "They deserve each other." Lexa laughs and bumps shoulders with the blonde and winks when she's got her attention. Despite herself, Clarke can't help the blush that covers her cheeks. Luna comes back through with a small bag. "I'm out for the night so behave yourselves ladies." Luna winks at Lexa and is out of the door in a flash. Clarke looks to Lexa, but the brunette just shrugs and they turn their attention back to the television, Clarke scooting a little closer to her best friend than before.

It wasn't long before they were laid out, cuddling on the couch, Lexa's hand absentmindedly stroking the sliver of skin showing from Clark's shirt riding up.  They ended up engrossed in some strange reality TV show, neither had ever heard of.  "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"  Lexa squeals while shooting the hand that was on Clarke's stomach to point accusingly at the TV.  "You don't think all pussy taste like fish?"  Clarke asks with a giggle.  Lexa glares at the blonde, "Do YOU think all pussy tastes like fish?"  Clarke gasps, "Does MY pussy taste like fish?!"  She asks with a scrunched nose.  "Probably."  Lexa shrugs and lays back down beside the blonde.  Clarke rolls over so quickly, the movement actually startles her a bit.  "You take that back!" Clarke says while continuously poking her fingers in the brunette's chest.  Lexa snatches the offending hands and rolls on top of the blonde, pinning her hands above her head in one swift move.  "No"  She says smirking down at the blonde.  Clarke's eyes turn dark and the smile she was wearing drops so quick, Lexa almost worried she'd done something wrong.  "Maybe you need a reminder."  Clarke breathes, and Lexa instantly recognizes it for what it is.  She's pretty sure they both felt her dick twitch at the blonde's words.  Lexa cocked her head to the side while thoroughly examining the blonde before replying.  "Maybe I do" she shrugs and moves to lay beside the blonde again. 

Clarke took Lexa's hand into hers and brought it back to her stomach, her eyes never leaving the brunette's face.  Lexa let her hand trail over Clarke's bare stomach, her eyes never leaving the television, but fully away of blue eyes on her.  Lexa's fingertips brush under the band of Clarke's sweatpants and the looks directly into the blue eyes boring into her.  Clarke's breath hitches as her hand moves lower, giving her time to say no, or move away.  Clarke bites her lip and nods and in an instant long fingers are skating over the blonde's dripping center.  "Holy shit" Lexa breathes, "You're so wet."  Clarke closes her eyes and moans before looking back into dark green eyes.  "I've been checking you out all day in those basketball shorts."  She says with a moan as Lexa teases her entrance.  The brunette continues to tease as she leans down to nibble on her ear.  "You had my dick so sensitive, I couldn't wear any underwear."  She whispers and then gently bites on the ear lobe.  "Oh FUCK, Lex."  Clarke is a mess, she's soaked, writhing and so close to begging.  Lexa collects as much of her as she can before bringing her fingers to her mouth, she makes a show of licking and sucking them and then moves to lean over the flustered blonde.  Lexa leans down and kisses her, letting her taste herself on the brunette's tongue, Clarke's moan turns into a whine as Lexa leans back and stands up fully off the couch.  "Yeah, you taste like fish."  She says before shooting out of the living room.  It took Clarke a full minute to realize what just happened before jumping up and chasing after her.  Clarke continued to chased Lexa around the house, it was full of squeals and giggles, but eventually Clarke had the brunette pinned on the bed.  It started off as laughs and tickles, then gentle kisses turn into heated kisses, clothes ended up piled on the floor and moans filled the room as they made love.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This is why I didn't want to make any promises, I don't know when I'll be able to write. Here I am though with another chapter! Enjoy!

Lexa woke to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast. She looked to the clock it was a little passed six in the morning, she had another hour before her alarm would go off. The brunette tried to go back to sleep, but with a groan she rolled out of bed and threw on a loose pair of sweats and a sports bra. Throwing her hair in a messy bun, she faltered and choked on air at the sight before her. The gorgeous blonde that occupied her bed last night was cooking breakfast at the stove only wearing a long t-shirt, swaying her hips and singing into the spatula, to a random song that no doubt was playing only in her head. Lexa slowly made her way behind the blonde, hypnotized by the pale legs and swaying hips. "Good morning." She mumbles, snaking her arms around her gorgeous lover. "Mmm. Good morning baby, how did you sleep?" Clarke replies, turning off the stove and facing the brunette. "Like a baby." Lexa mumbles into pink lips before claiming them in a chaste kiss. Clarke hums and then leans back to look into green eyes. "Good, I made you breakfast, I know you have a long day at work today." Clarke kisses her one last time before shooing her to the table. The blonde giggles as Lexa pouts and heads to the table, and bites her lip checking her out as she watches her walk away.   
Clarke piles up two plates of food and heads over to the still sulking brunette, she sets the plate down and kisses her cheek. "If you hurry up we will have time to fool around in the shower." Clarke whispers in her ear. Lexa cheers up and begins digging into her food with a big smile, to be honest this has been the best morning ever. She's a little worried about what's to come, but she trust Clarke and she knows everything will work out. Clarke giggles at Lexa's mouth full of food, and she can't help the love and pure adoration she has for the brunette, she's eager to talk to her wife and get everything out in the open so they can figure out the next step. She loves her wife dearly, but they've been falling away from each other for a while now, she honestly hoped that having a baby together would fix things, but as soon as Lexa came into the mix, her wife was back to her old ways. Shaking the thought from her head, Clarke hopped up, "I'll start the water." She called from over her shoulder. "Don't keep me waiting too long." She said with a smirk, swaying into Lexa's room. Lexa watched her go, mouth agape, she shook herself out of the spell that is Clarke Griffin, and rushed after her Goddess. Somehow they were able to keep it to soft touches, and sweet kisses while they showered, Clarke saw Lexa off to work with a packed lunch and lots off kisses before heading home and facing her wife.

When Clarke got home, her wife was nowhere to be found, she figured it would be at least afternoon before she finally showed herself, so she busied herself with cleaning the house, and doing laundry as she waited. It was four in the evening when Niylah finally showed up, Clarke was passed out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a cheesy reality show on in the background. Niylah shook her head and smiled, never understanding her wife's obsession with those shows, she moved around quietly in hopes of not waking the sleeping angel, only because if awoken, there's most definitely going to be a fight. It was when Niylah was in the shower, trying to rid herself of the night before when Clarke finally awoke and patiently awaited her wife's presence. Niylah came out feeling a little better and much cleaner, but sighed when she noticed her wife was awake. She plopped herself beside her wife on the couch, "I don't want to fight." She whispered. "I don't either." Clarke sighed, "but there's some things we need to talk about." Niylah turns to her wife, "Okay, let's talk." Clarke sighs, "I've been cheating on you." Niylah laughs, "Clarke, we've been over this, it's not cheating." "Ny, it is!" She shouts. "I have feelings for Lexa, and I'm still sleeping with her." Clarke says more calmly and looks away in shame. "You're best friends, of course you have feelings for her, Clarke." Niylah says exasperated. "I don't want to stop, Niylah, I love her." Clarke says as tears silently fall down her face. "Then don't, baby. We can figure something out, how about an open relationship? We can do that!" Niylah rushes out "How are you okay with this?" Clarke spits. "I'm in love with another woman, Niylah, you are my wife!" She yells, throwing her hands about. Niylah looks down in sham, "I have feelings for someone else too." Clarke stands and Niylah become desperate. "Nothing has happened, I didn't cheat, we've been spending a lot of time together and I realized I had feelings, I wanted to come to you earlier, but I can't lose you Clarke!" Niylah is on her knees panting and crying while Clarke paces back in front of her. "How long?" Clarke stops in front of Niylah looking her dead in the eye. "What?" Niylah gasps. "How long?" Clarke whispers.

Niylah stares at Clarke, silently crying, "Six months." She sighs and hangs her head in shame, prepared for the lashing she's going to get. "Niylah, you've been pushing me away for six months, you haven't touched me in six months, you've been lying to me for SIX MONTHS!" Clarke begins to shout. Niylah whips her head up, "You've been cheating on me too!" She pleads. "And I came to you as soon as I found out! Like a damn adult Niylah!" Clarke yells, as she deflates on the couch. "We were planning on having a child, Ny." Clarke whispers. "I never wanted to hurt you." Niylah says as she moves to sit beside her wife, she takes the blonde's hands in hers. "I never wanted a child either, it was selfish, but I thought if you were occupied with something else, you would stop nagging me about spending so much time with Echo." Clarke stands abruptly and slaps Niylah in the face, before walking to the bedroom with tears streaming down her face. She moves about packing her clothes and necessities in her bag, while Niylah runs around her apologizing profusely. "I didn't mean that Clarke!" "Please don't leave me!" "I can't lose you!" "Please don't leave!" She yells desperately until Clarke is standing in the door, "Just give me some time." Clarke chokes out, before walking out of the door, leaving a sobbing Niylah behind.

Clarke leaves and goes straight to Lexa's she knows the brunette is still at work, but that's the only place she wants to be right now. Lexa's roommate Luna is the one who answers the door this time, concern written all over her face, instead of her usual teasing self. Soon Raven joins them and they do their best to console the blonde, she wouldn't give up much information, except for that she had a bad fight with her wife. They held her, made stupid jokes, and fed her junk food before she excused herself off to Lexa's bed, feeling exhausted from her crazy day. Lexa came home around midnight that night, totally exhausted, she smiled at the girls cuddling on the couch as she walked in and headed straight to her bedroom. Lexa startled when Luna was all of the sudden in front of her, blocking her from her cozy bed. "Clarke is in there." Luna said quickly, "She came over earlier today a total mess, she and Niylah got into it pretty bad I think." She said with a sad expression. Lexa sighed and nodded her head. "Thanks, Lu." Luna nodded and patted her shoulder before heading back to the couch. Lexa quietly made her way into the bedroom, she got into the shower and changed before climbing into bed with the blonde. Clarke automatically sought out the brunette as soon as she got into the bed, and Lexa pulled her in tight. "Do you want to talk to about it?" Lexa whispered while kissing the blonde's forehead. "Just cuddle for now." Clarke mumbles into the crook of her neck. "Okay." Lexa concedes and rubs the blonde's back until her breathe evens out again.


End file.
